<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bagel by MistressScimitar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753036">Bagel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressScimitar/pseuds/MistressScimitar'>MistressScimitar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Minho is whipped, but the feeling is mutual, so Jisung is too. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung is a blushing anime girl, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is still a dick, text prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressScimitar/pseuds/MistressScimitar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung was quivering, he didn't think Minho would agree to this, but here he was.</p><p>He felt oddly anxious, blushing as the phone call connected, the tones cutting off abruptly and being replaced with Minho's smooth, soft voice.</p><p>Or; In which Jisung is lonely and Minho just wanted to eat his bagel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Minho is whipped, but the feeling is mutual, so Jisung is too. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bagel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was quivering, he didn't think Minho would agree to this, but here he was.</p><p>He was lying on his stomach on their bed, resting on his elbows with his phone in hand, his legs kicking up behind him. He felt oddly anxious, blushing as the phone call connected, the tones cutting off abruptly and being replaced with Minho's smooth, soft voice.</p><p>It had been too empty in bed without a warm body beside him this past month, and he couldn’t wait for the business trip to be over so he could have Minho all to himself again. It was in a moment of lonely desperation last night that he had messaged Minho with this proposition, and the wait for the elder to reply had a nervous knot form in his stomach. But the simple agreement from Minho and offer that he was free tonight had Jisung giddy all day as he waited to get home and throw himself onto the bed, phone in hand. Just the thought that they were trying this had him wriggling around on the bed in anticipation. The heat flooding his full cheeks and his knee-high socks were keeping him warm despite the fact he was already very bare underneath the bedsheets that were haphazardly over his back.</p><p>After a moment of silence, he dared ask, need dripping from his voice, "Tell me what you would do with me..."</p><p>The response came muffled from the other end of the line and Jisung couldn't figure out what Minho was doing, he heard the rustling of a paper bag and the smacking sounds of someone chewing before Minho grunted, responding, "I don't know, probably sex."</p><p>There was a moment of silence from Jisung’s end, with more obnoxious smacking and then a swallow from Minho’s, before the call went dead.</p><p>Minho took the phone from his ear and looked at the screen, eyebrows furrowing, seeing that it had disconnected.</p><p>Had Jisung hung up on him?</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and re-crossed his legs where they were resting on his desk, taking another big bite of his bagel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I laughed wayyyy too hard at this post on insta. My sister said she would have loved to draw it if she could just figure out how. I said it was easy:</p><p>"Minho in a beanie or with his dark hair slicked back, feet up on a desk or something (I'm picturing the start of boxer 😂). Jisung idk, a blushing boy wrapped up in blankets on his bed, kicking his jeeties into the air like the anime girl he is."</p><p>After she still didn't deliver after my great prompt I sent her this.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed as much as I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>